The Sterek Chronicles: The Beginning
by TeenWolfDuhWinning
Summary: This is a story focusing on the aftermath of Kate and Peter's deaths and the new feelings Stiles has been having for Derek. Not really a good summary but check it out. Sterek slash don't like that then don't read. Please Read and Review! Also re-updated creature description with new research sorry about the old one
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

A/N: Hello, I am obviously new to this site, and this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please review and let me know on what I should work on. I enjoy constructive criticism and please don't be too mean or anything of that sort because you know how it would feel if anyone did that to you. Enough of the preachy stuff (sorry for that), without any further ado this is a story based off of MTV's Teen Wolf and heavily focuses on the characters of Stiles and Derek and is a slash fic so be warned for that. It's also not beta-ed so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything of that sort.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, etc. They are the property of MTV, Jeff Davis, and any other person who actively owns the characters or series, etc. So here it begins.

THE STEREK CHRONICLES: THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER ONE: THE AFTERMATH

It had been three months since the night where Derek had killed Peter Hale and Peter had killed Kate Argent, and several things around the town of Beacon Hills had changed. Scott and Allison were surprised to actually have been given their parent's (temporary) blessing as he had not killed a human being. Jackson had been bitten and turned into a werewolf, and was learning how to control it from Scott and Stiles. Derek was resurfacing less and less both within the group and even with the other citizens of Beacon Hills. Lydia was still in a coma and healing from her werewolf bites she had received from Peter after her attack. And Stiles was becoming oddly worried about Derek and the fact he didn't seem to care enough to try and help Jackson through the difficult process of learning how to control his werewolf abilities. Stiles knew he shouldn't particularly care for Jackson as he was a douche to him for basically his entire life and he definitely shouldn't care for Derek who Stiles was sure that he had hated him. Somehow though, Stiles couldn't help but wonder about the suddenly even more broody, uninvolved, and sullen werewolf who had just recently become the new Alpha.

Stiles would sit alone in his computer chair doing werewolf research on his laptop when all of a sudden Derek would just enter his thoughts and would refuse to retreat from them. Stiles had also been having strange dreams about Derek and felt the dreams were becoming a window into Derek's soul. He really wanted to help the troubled Alpha, but he just didn't seem to know how. He knew that Derek was probably out searching for his third and final new pack mate, as Stiles had found out in research that every Alpha needs at least three Betas to have a complete pack. He know had Scott and Jackson, and Lydia obviously was not becoming a werewolf, but didn't die as Peter had said someone would do if the bite didn't turn them. Stiles was about to go off into the subject of what Lydia was on account to his ADD, but instead the subject of Derek Hale suddenly pulled him back into that train of thought. He wondered if Derek would consider him or Allison. Well maybe not Allison since her family were hunters he soon thought right back to himself, but would Derek ever consider Stiles a worthy pack member? His brain told himself no, but his heart for some odd reason really wanted him to say yes to this frivolous question. "Oh well." Stiles said to himself quietly even though no one was else (as far as he knew) was inside his home. He could never be too sure after the whole werewolf thing when Scott and Derek used his window as an entrance to his house on several occasions. "I better get some sleep." Stiles muttered to himself completely unaware of the glowing red eyes coming from outside his closed window staring intently on the boy as he jumped into his bed, pulled up the covers onto his body, and drifted off into a gentle, Derek dream-filled sleep.

The next morning was a happy one when Stiles realized it was only Sunday, and he still had the rest of the day to do whatever he pleased which usually meant he would either do research, laze around, or have to deal with a sudden and unexpected Scott/Jackson werewolf problem with Allison. He had grown a lot closer to her as they became the only two humans in the pack, and he hated to say it but he regretted the negative feelings he had once had for her and he was very happy to call her a true friend. Stiles hoped it wasn't the latter and jumped out of bed to go make himself breakfast where outside his door he found a note from his dad.

**Stiles, I had to work late until about 4:00 A.M. and you were already asleep before I could tell you I was heading into work a little bit after that at 7:30 A.M. to try and completely wrap up the Kate Argent serial killer deal. There's money for dinner on the kitchen counter. Love you,Dad**

Stiles read the letter, smiled to himself, and rushed down the stairs still in his impromptu pajamas he had made out of his lacrosse shorts and a baggy t-shirt. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to slowly eat the sugary, frosted flakes when he noticed an envelope with his name on it on the floor near his front door. He assumed the writer or deliverer had slipped it under the door. He quickly finished the cereal and dropped the bowl in the sink before wandering over curiously to pick up the envelope that had his named sprawled across it with chicken-scratch handwriting he had never seen before so he knew it was definitely not Scott, Allison, or Jackson writing to him. He assumed it might be something about Lydia's condition and ripped open the enveloped and pulled out a letter that had been typed for him so he could read it he assumed because of the handwriting's rather poor quality.

**Stiles, I need to meet up with you to fill you in on some new Alpha info. Meet me at my house later today around 2:00. See you there.**

**Derek**

Stiles read the letter in confusion, and his brows jumped when he noticed the signature. Stiles finally had the opportunity to speak with the Alpha he had been waiting for. But he wandered to himself, what it really be a chance to talk or would he be walking into a trap set by Derek?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for all the story alerts, reviews, and favorite story and favorite author alerts. It means so much to me! Glad you seem to be enjoying the story. So I figured I would update pretty quickly since chapter one was short and expositional so I figured that I would try to start writing longer chapters and updating every three-to-four days maybe or weekly. Haven't decided yet. Maybe let me know? Anyways, I bring you chapter two.

CHAPTER TWO: THE MEETING

Stiles apprehensively got inside his vehicle and started his engine about an hour or so after he read the letter. He knew it wasn't exactly the right time for him to see Derek based on the time he had given him, 2:00 P.M. sharp, but for some reason Stiles just couldn't bring himself to appear later because he was so anxious and excited that Derek had actually wanted to talk to him. And without threatening him in anyway in the letter! Stiles still had a very nervous stomach and started to think to himself about all the bad things that could happen at the meeting.

Derek could just be plotting against him and tricking him into a trap and actually go through with the threat to rip his throat out. _That would so totally suck _Stiles thought to himself. He decided against this feeling and started up his baby blue Jeep Wrangler and drove away from his house, heading into the forest surrounding Beacon Hills.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Derek's house from his, and it would have normally taken about 15, but Stiles couldn't help but speed to Derek's out of excitement and as much as he hated to say it, arousal. He thought maybe Derek had been having feelings towards him as well and had been keeping them hidden from everyone in the whole I'll-rip-your-throat act. He knew the thought sounded completely too good to be true, but a man could dream couldn't he?Stiles continued swarming around in his thoughts and soon realized to himself he had been so excited by thought of contact with Derek that he had forgotten to take his Adderall that morning, but once again the thought of Derek continued to out-rule all the others floating around in his mind. Once he pulled into the driveway beside the dark black Camaro outside of the half-burnt down Hale home he realized that this was reality. It wasn't just a dream, and he could also be walking into what was his untimely death.

The thought caused him to jump out of his car and slam the door before locking it up. He knew Derek probably wasn't going to kill him as he had had several chances to do it before. Stiles ignored the thoughts of Derek being violent towards him out of his mind (which wasn't easy to do for him) and walked up the steps to Derek's front porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for a response. Once he heard a stirring in the home he realized that Derek was home and surprised that his company had come an hour earlier than he had thought he would show up.

Derek opened the door with a slight annoyed grin on his face. "I said to come an hour later. Why are you early?" Derek questioned the teen. "I got too excited to wait." Stiles responded before allowing himself entrance into the dilapidated home. Derek said nothing knowing that Stiles had a tendency to do things like this and he actually even thought to himself that it was kind of cute that Stiles got excited by him, though he'd never admit that to anyone else.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked him curious to know himself. "Well, I guess I wanted to talk about how Scott and Jackson are doing, how you and Allison are holding up, and about the new attacks in town." Derek said to him and then added, "And I wanted an intelligent person to speak to about all of this." Stiles soon felt his cheeks blush and he became embarrassed. He was very happy that Derek found him intelligent because it made him feel like Derek did have feelings for him like he wished he had. _Wishful thinking _Stiles thought. "Well, Scott and Jackson have been holding up pretty good. I've been helping out with both of them." He paused to see Derek's reaction and noted the small smile that began to form on Derek's lips before it slipped away into his usual emotionless face.

"And me and Allison have been dealing with everything like any human would. By helping protect the ones we love including Scott and Jackson. Huh, never thought I would say I love Jackson, but he has become like a brother to me." Stiles trailed on and Derek let himself form a smile at the news of Jackson bonding with the pack and becoming more up to them emotionally. He knew it seemed like he didn't care about Jackson since he hadn't been training him himself as his Alpha, but the truth was he was worried he would hurt him and the others so knowing that he was doing fine and being more open to people brought a small delight to Derek in a very unusual way to the usually closed-off from people Alpha type werewolf. "Anyways, things have been kinda hectic with Jackson being a new Beta and all and Lydia being in her coma still, but we've been dealing well. I don't know about the others, but I've definitely been missing you." Stiles almost literally kicked himself for allowing his true feelings out into the open, but Derek smiled and said that he had missed him and the others as well.

Stiles smiled again feeling embarrassed at the blush forming on his cheeks, but this time he didn't try to hide his happiness because it would be self-defeating to his goal. And the goal was to somehow start a relationship with Derek Hale whether it be a friendship of something else. How he wanted it to be something else and something more. He was willing to become friends with the new Alpha though at least. "What new attacks are you talking about?" Stiles asked him realizing he must've been to preoccupied with Scott and Jackson training with Allison to see there was a new threat to town and felt guilty for some reason for not listening in on Sheriff Stilinski's radio all of a sudden.

He stopped thinking this way when Derek began to speak. "There was an attack on a human last night near the hospital where Scott's mom works. Don't worry, she's safe and sound I made sure of it. But the person died and had several types of bite wounds along his body, but it wasn't a werewolf. I don't know what it was. I haven't seen anything like it before." Derek explained to him. "But, if you haven't seen anything like it before then…" Stiles began and Derek finished for him. "We're in serious trouble, Stiles."The rest of the meeting continued well for another half-hour or so before Stiles had been sent away to his home or to Scott's whichever one he chose by Derek. Stiles was happy with the way it went. He had started some sort of a platonic friendship with the Alpha, and he hadn't been threatened the whole made his way over to Scott's house to tell him that Derek would be coming back into the pack's circle, and quickly noticed that Scott and his mom, Melissa weren't home. He decided to try and head over to the hospital and noticed something in his rear-view mirror and thought about the attack Derek had told him about. It was just in that moment that the creature behind him suddenly rushed up to his vehicle and ran at the site of the headlights leaving Stiles confused.

Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream and suddenly snapped back into reality. He realized that the creature Derek had been talking about had just attacked another human near the hospital and almost right in front of him. The thought brought a chill up his spine and he clenched his steering wheel in fear in front the intersection light with only one thought processing his mind.

_What if it comes back, am I next?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

A/N: I know I said it would probably be a few days before I updated, but I got a lot of new favorite story alerts, story alerts, and a few new reviews so I decided I would try to keep up with the fans for this story. So here's chapter three! J

CHAPTER THREE: THE RESCUE

Stiles continued to hear rustling towards the hospital which was only a few feet away from the intersection he had been paralyzed in fear and stopped at. Luckily for him, there was no other cars coming down the road because he guessed that the people in the suburban town of Beacon Hills weren't in need of an ER visit he joked to himself trying to somehow pretend he was somewhere else and not scared to death of a shadowy creature that had basically been devouring people alive towards a safe haven they should feel safe near. All of a sudden he saw a pair of orange glowing eyes approached the driver side of his vehicle and he let out a scream.

Derek had known something bad was happening to Stiles, he could just feel it inside himself. He had been growing to care about the awkward, adorable ADD teen. He didn't exactly know what his true feelings were, but he cared enough to want the boy to be safe. He took off to the hospital where he was sure that Stiles would be in full Alpha form knowing whatever the creature was, it was not going to hurt Stiles, not if he had anything to do about it.

Back at the intersection, Stiles continued to scream out in fear. He could now see the creature in full view of the streetlight. It had orange eyes and looked like a mutilated and bigger and more muscular version of a deer. You could see some of it's bones from broken skin and skin falling off of it's body. It's antlers had spiked horns at the top of them and it had the face of a demon with a look of bloodlust in bright orange eyes. It kind of looked like a werewolf, but it had antlers and the face of a demon. Stiles was completely horrified though by its teeth that were shaped like small little daggers that could rip open your skin with absolutely little or no effort on the creature's part.

It came right up to his driver's side window and stared at him before busting the window open causing Stiles to let out another scream. It was just at that moment that Derek arrived and had shifted back into his humanoid wolf form red eyes glowing towards the creature. But just like that before Derek could even attack the creature, it just huffed at Stiles and turned away from the Jeep and running away into the night leaving Stiles with a look of fear and confusion on his rushed up to the Jeep and got into the passenger side which snapped Stiles back into reality. "Stiles, are you okay? Did it hurt you?" Derek asked him. "No, it didn't lay a finger on me." Stiles told him. "Why?" Derek questioned out loud not meaning to do so. "I don't know, but I'm sure that the answer will make us regret the question completely." Stiles informed him before they both looked to the woods that the creature had wondered off into wondering the same things. What was it? Why did it prey on the hospital? And most importantly, Why did it not attack Stiles?

A/N: I know this chapter is really short compared to the others, but I felt like this was the perfect spot to leave off on. Don't worry though the next chapter is a long one I'm already planning it out in my head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Declaration

A/N: Well I want to continue to thank all of you who've put this to your favorite story lists, and those who put on story alert subscriptions. You guys are amazing! Thanks to all who have reviewed and I'd like to give a special thank you to Dereksgirl24 who has reviewed every chapter and has shown so much enthusiasm for this story. Thank you and everyone else who is reading this story!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE DECLARATION

Derek waited a few moments for the tension to ease within the air before he decided to ask Stiles for a ride home. Stiles agreed and started up the Jeep and drove down the road that lead to the woods to get to Derek's home in silence. The quiet was becoming intolerable for Derek, much to his surprise as Stiles was the one who was usually distraught by silence and the sounds of nothing around him. Derek usually enjoyed silence, but this was different because since Stiles wasn't talking all he could think of was the smell of fear and confusion emanating off of the teen. He wanted to say something to comfort him, but he didn't know what to say.

_Sorry that we don't know why this ugly giant-like creature didn't kill you, but I'm glad you're not dead. _There was no way Derek could open with that it was too cold even for him. They arrived at his house quicker than he thought they would and a look of shock sprouted on his face. "What is it?" Stiles asked him with brows furrowing.

"I just didn't think we'd be here so soon. I wanted to talk about what happened, but I didn't know what to say." Derek confessed to him. "Well, I'm pretty sure what happened is that the huge giant thing killed someone then pretty much was disgusted by me for some reason." Stiles began, "maybe we should just be thankful that it didn't hurt me." He finished with a look of persuasion on his face as if he was telling Derek with his eyes and face to stop worrying because he was right there beside him.

Subconsciously, Derek knew he should just ignore it and be happy that Stiles was safe and sound right next to him, but he couldn't help but wonder why the creature had just walked away from him like that. He decided that since Stiles didn't want to go into detail on his emotions about the incident he would just stop and accept Stiles' explanation.

"You're right. I'm just glad you're safe. Thanks for the ride home." Derek told with a slight smile on his lips. "I think I've seen you smile tonight more than I have since I've known you." Stiles spurted out happily. "Yeah. I'm just happy that my pack is being well taken care of. Sometimes I feel like you are the true pack leader, Stiles. I mean you always care about all of them even when they let you down, and sometimes I can't let my own petty emotions of angry go and I abandon them and you. You should be the Alpha here." Derek said. Stiles looked at him with a face that said he was flattered, but that he also shouldn't be speaking like that to him because he was going to be the best Alpha he could be. Derek let it all soak in and he knew that Stiles was right. He was going to be the best Alpha he could be, and Stiles would him do that.

"Thanks for that look." Derek said and Stiles knew his point had gotten across to him without him having to even say anything to the wolf. "No problem." Stiles told him, "And it wasn't a problem in giving you a ride home. In fact, I wanted to say thank you for coming to save my life." Stiles responded. "If I would've gotten attacked, I know you would have saved me." Derek took the statement in and started to wonder about his feelings for the boy. Before he would have saved Stiles, but only for Scott. Now, he wanted to save Stiles because he couldn't bear the thought of losing him, the thought of Stiles being gone forever. He just couldn't accept that in his mind. He was starting to realize that his feelings for the teen had changed so much after this one night. This one night when everything to started to flow together like fate had just made him realize that Stiles was perfect for him and he was perfect for Stiles.

They balanced each other. Stiles brought out the fun and loving side of Derek, and Derek brought out the darker and more passionate side of Stiles. But, Stiles is a boy. And Derek isn't gay, and he's pretty sure neither is Stiles, but something about being with the boy in his mind just feels so right. He realized he had waited too long to respond and Stiles had a worried look on his face. "You're welcome." Derek simply stated trying to hide the emotions in his voice.

Stiles apparently saw through this attempt of hiding his feelings and badgered him with a question he didn't know if he could answer. "What's wrong? What are you feeling?". Derek couldn't find the words to answer that question in his mind, but somehow his lips did all the walking for him like his brain wasn't letting him lose this opportunity to let Stiles knew what he was truly feeling. "Nothing's wrong I just don't know how to tell you what I'm feeling."At that statement, Stiles' heart began to pump wildly in his chest. Maybe this was the moment he was waiting for, maybe this was the moment he had dreamt of for these three long months without Derek in his life.

Maybe Derek was about to say he had feelings for him too. Maybe it was all going to fall into place and his fairytale life would begin that would lead both of them to the happy ending he had been hoping for. Then Derek began to talk and his heart pumped even faster as the anxiousness started to sweat right off of his body which he was sure Derek was now well aware of by the look in his eyes. Stiles also couldn't hide the arousal he was feeling and Derek had apparently just noticed that too and actually grinned at it.

"Stiles, I think I'm starting to like you as more than just a friend." Derek told him and that was all Stiles needed to grab Derek's cheeks with his palms and push their lips together into a passionate, needy kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: The Promise

A/N: Once again thanks for the alerts, reviews, etc. Love you guys! Here's chapter five which I'm sure a lot of you were excited for since they kissed. 3

CHAPTER FIVE: THE PROMISE

It took a few moments for Derek to realize that Stiles had actually kissed him first, but he didn't subconsciously care and he quickly responded by kissing the boy back and allowing his tongue to brush against Stiles' lips which quickly parted and allowed Derek entrance.

Derek savored the taste of Stiles on his tongue. He lavished in it, it was quickly consuming him just like he was sure his wolf would begin to do as he could feel the arousal coming off of him himself. Stiles moaned in pleasure causing Derek to remove his lips and focus his attention on Stiles' neck where he bit a slight hickey on his neck to claim him as his. Stiles didn't fight the action in fact he seemed to encourage by bucking his hips into Derek's.

Derek was surprised when he himself let out a loud moan of pleasure when Stiles' hips were forced into his own. He hadn't felt this with anyone else not even Kate, who he thought he had loved so dear. Apparently, Stiles meant much more to him than she ever did because he had only kissed the boy once and he already felt like he was falling in love. Granted their relationship had been growing ever since he met the young boy and Scott on his property when they were searching for the latter's inhaler.

He found himself magnetically drawn to the younger, ADD teen who always did some of the cutest things when he was nervous or scared. Like bite on his bottom lip with his teeth, lick his lips rather quickly, or let out little moans of fear that somehow made Derek's mind go crazy with wonder.

He had attempted to subdue these feelings and pretend to hate the boy. It had seemingly calmed down the wolf inside him for awhile, but Derek always knew that eventually the feelings would resurface. He didn't know however that the feelings would be returned to him by the teen. He never thought that Stiles would have the same type of attraction nor feelings for him. After all, he basically scared the shit out of the beat any chance he could. But, life has a way of throwing things at you and forcing you to deal with them.

Derek thought for sure that he was dealing with this the right way. Stiles continued to let out moans as Derek nibbled on his ear. Stiles all of a sudden stopped and Derek grew confused and worried. "What is it? What's wrong?" Derek questioned him. "I just want to know that you're not just going to leave me high and dry after whatever happens tonight is over. I don't want to be forgotten and left behind by you. I really like you." Stiles explained to him with a nervous expression on his face.

Derek smirked at the statements and quickly came up with a response in his head. "Do you not remember me telling you I am actually to start to like you as more than a friend. Remember that happened before you tried to shove your tongue down my throat?" Derek chuckled out the last bit. Stiles smiled from ear-to-ear in response. "Yeah I guess I do." And with that statement, Derek pulled him into another sloppy kiss. He then decided that even though he would hate himself for doing so he had to make sure the boy got home and that he wouldn't worry his father. After all, Sheriff Stilinski didn't exactly trust Derek even if he was cleared of any wrong-doing and suspicion in the serial killer case. All of the murders had been pinned on Kate due to the necklace that had been planted on her after Peter killed her. Even though he knew the sheriff knew he wasn't guilty of committing the murders, he knew in his mind that if Stiles told him he was with him then all Hell would break loose, and didn't want to see Stiles suffer through that. So regretfully, he broke the kiss.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?" Stiles asked while breathing shakily. "We have to get you home or else your father will worry." Derek said with a kind of sadness in his voice. "Well of course when I actually need my father to not be home, he has to be home to ruin my life!" Stiles started on in a rant, but Derek quickly tuned his words out and focused solely on the boys' caressing lips. They were sweet and pink and tasted amazing and even better than Derek had dreamed of."Stiles! Come on, you have to go." Derek interrupted him forcing Stiles back into the real world. "Fine, but promise me I can see you'll be here tomorrow after school." Stiles told him. "I promise. Please, just don't get by shot by the sheriff. I have enough problems to deal with at the moment. With that new creature and all." Derek responded. "I can do some research on it at school tomorrow in the library. Maybe I can find clues to what it is and what it wants." Stiles added. "That would be great. Thank you." Derek finished before giving him a departing kiss and leading him to his Jeep and gently closing the driver's side door after the boy had settled in.

"I don't want to leave you, Derek.""I don't want you to leave either. But you have to. I promise I'll see you again tomorrow and I'll make up for it." Derek said promisingly. With that Stiles once again smiled from ear-to-ear before driving away from the Hale home in a trance. He couldn't wait to see what Derek would have in store for him the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

A/N: Watched the new episode last night and I kind of like the whole Stiles/Erica thing cause Erica strikes me as a bitchier female version of Stiles with her one-liners and stuff, but you know that it's definitely Stiles/Derek forever. Haha anyways, thanks for reviews, alerts, etc. Here's chapter five.

CHAPTER SIX: THE REVELATION

Stiles returned to his house a few minutes after leaving Derek's place. His father was angry at him for coming home at 11:00 on a school night, but he explained he was working on bringing his chemistry grade up with Scott so his father excused him and told him to not let it happen agreed and told his dad goodnight before rushing up the stairs to his room and flopping down onto his bed. He would usually continue to research wolves and other supernatural creatures on Google well into 2:00 in the morning, but tonight he was too preoccupied with his own emotions and thoughts to even attempt to help out Scott's.

_Does that make me a bad friend? _Stiles asked himself, but he quickly responded with _No, it doesn't. He is usually to far up Allison's ass to really care about my emotions like when he kissed Lydia, so no I'm not a bad friend for missing one night of research. _Stiles accept the answer in his head and began to think of what Derek had told him.

The wolf had basically told him he was falling for him. **The **Derek Hale was falling for him, Stiles Stilinski. Something about that made Stiles very happy and he quickly began to smile from ear-to-ear yet again. He had never met someone that frightened him yet excited and enticed him at the same time. It was like he was scared shitless by Derek, yet turned on by him in the same breath. Stiles was afraid of his emotions and that Derek would hurt him in the end, but after hearing Derek's declaration of his feelings for him he decided that the pain of being heartbroken was worth the risk of starting a relationship with the Alpha werewolf. After finally reaching the decision he would become Derek's happy and loving boyfriend, Stiles drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was 7:00 the next morning when Stiles' alarm went off and he whined and hit it until it stopped. He got up and walked into his bathroom before stripping down out of his skivvies and looked at his lean, muscular body in the mirror. _Would Derek really want me? I look like this, and he looks like a god. _He ignored the thoughts and jumped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He let the water soak off the worriment and insecurities he was holding in about Derek and let them circle down the drain. The shower felt like it was clearing him emotionally because after what Derek said he knew that he would definitely want him and he didn't care what he looked like.

After getting out of the shower and finishing his morning routine and leaving the Sheriff to go to his car after cereal, he remembered the night before and the creature when he saw his shattered window. He would definitely have to come up a with good excuse to tell the Sheriff as to why his window was busted out like that, but for now he was just glad he went out first and he could think about it later.

He got to school around 7:40 with about ten minutes to spare before homeroom started and he walked to his locker to retrieve his book for first period where he was confronted by Scott. "Hey, Stiles. What happened to your car?" The tan teen questioned him. "Oh, uh, there's this new creature thing and it busted out my window, but Derek was there so no big deal." Stiles sort of mumbled to Scott who now had a worried look on his face. "No big deal. Did it hurt you? What was it?" Scott began to question.

"It didn't hurt me in fact in ran away from me for some reason which I don't know why. And I don't know what it is, I'm going to try and find out today during study hall in the library." Stiles answered his question diligently. "Okay, but Derek was there. No one's seen him in three months. Why did he go to see you first and not me or Jackson? I mean, we're the wolves in his pack now." Scott told him with a look of sort of jealousy on his face.

"Are you upset that you're new Alpha wanted to see Stiles before anyone else?" Stiles asked him jokingly receiving a death glare from his friend in the process. "I don't know why, but we've grown a little closer over the past few months and he just wanted to ask me how everyone was doing and what's going on with you guys and with Lydia." Stiles told him hoping his friend wouldn't notice the half-truth he had just sprouted out of his lips.

"Oh, okay. Well if you see him again tell him me and Jackson want to do some practice with him sometime. Him being the Alpha and all, it'll make us all stronger right?" Scott questioned. "Yes, it's supposed to do that, Scott." Stiles finished before nodding to tell Derek what he had said before rushing off to his homeroom and leaving his best friend behind in the dust.

The next four hours of his life went by way too slow and he just couldn't stand it. He realized once again he had been too distracted by his thoughts of Derek that morning that he had forgotten to take his Adderall. He made it to study hall though and made it to the library before logging on to the school's networking system and heading to Google to look up facts on this new creature attacking Beacon Hills.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally came up with a name for what the creature was. Wendigo. It was a wendigo and it was a cannibal that just loved the taste of human flesh and needed to feed on humans to survive. It could possess humans or be a creature by itself all on its own. So now more questions began to enter his mind.

_It preys on people that are weak and defenseless. That's why it hunts near the hospital. But is it possessing someone? Or is it just there and we have to kill it?_Stiles hoped that Derek would have all the answers to these questions when he left school. And if he didn't, Stiles didn't know what they were going to do.


	7. Chapter 7: The Surprise

A/N: Thanks for the new alerts, reviews, etc. once again. Love you guys. Here's chapter seven!

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SURPRISE

Stiles was anxious and fidgety when he got into his Jeep to drive over to Derek's house. He was happy he had finally figured out what the creature that was terrorizing the hospital in Beacon Hills was, but he was very nervous to see what the surprise Derek had for him was as turned on the engine and ignored waiting calls from Scott simply just waving bye to his friend instead and passed by and did the same thing to Jackson and Allison on his way out of the school's parking lot. Jackson and Scott both looked upset and confused while Allison just smiled and knew somehow that he had a new romantic interest by the way he was acting.

Stiles zoomed down the road to get to the burned-down Hale home knowing that if Derek was listening to how fast he was going, he would get a scolding when he arrived. Inside however, he honestly didn't care. Today had been one of the hardest days of his ADD life to pay attention because all he could think about was Derek and the Wendigo. He had forgotten the most important question in his mind earlier and it had suddenly crept back up into his thoughts. _Why didn't it attack me? It preys on all humans, what does that mean? Am I not just a normal human? _Before he could continue the thoughts roaming around in his head, he found himself in the driveway of the Hale home so he stopped his vehicle and put it in park.

He stepped out cautiously thinking that somehow Derek was going to try one of his old tricks and the scare the boy out of his mind. He knocked on the door and few times until he finally got a response to come in and that the door was open. Stiles twisted the knob and walked into the home. Suddenly it felt more inviting than the other home he had ever walked into in his life. He smelt a pleasing aroma coming from the dilapidated home's kitchen and his body drug home into the room.

He was very pleased by the sight that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen and placed his bag on the small dining table that sat with flowers in a vase in the middle of it. Derek was in his typical dark faded jeans, but shirtless with rippling muscles and wear a 'kiss-the-cook' apron on getting Stiles' favorite meal out of the oven. It was slightly blackened chicken Alfredo and the garlic bread was cooling already on the kitchen counter.

Stiles smiled yet again from ear-to-ear which he had found himself doing quite a lot lately. The sight of his favorite food and the hunky werewolf cooking it slightly covered by an apron was enough to make his mouth water and bring several dirty thoughts into his mind, but somehow he managed to push them out when Derek began to speak.

"I hope my cooking is good enough for your tastes." He said gently. "Anything that deals with you is good enough for my tastes." Stiles blurted out before thinking causing him to brush slightly. Derek chuckled at the statement and gave him a loving look with adoration in his eyes. Stiles smiled brightly with his cheeks red and all. For once, he didn't care he was blushing in front of the wolf. He was actually happy to be blushing because he could now tell that Derek actually cared about him. Enough to find out what his favorite meal was and enough to actually cook it homemade for him."You did all this for me?" Stiles asked. "Yes, I did. You know Stiles you don't give yourself enough credit. You're definitely worth all the troubles of cooking from scratch." Derek told him causing Stiles once again to smile and blush, but once again Stiles didn't care because Derek obviously had to love the look on him since that had basically been all he was doing to him. Making him smile and blush the entire five minutes he had been there.

"Thank you." Stiles said sheepishly. "You're welcome." Derek said to him before going to the dining table and placing his hands on top of Stiles'. Stiles could tell his arousal and excitement was growing with in him but he wanted to talk to Derek before they started to jump each other's throats. "I-I found out what the new creature most likely is." He told the man holding his hands within his own. "It's a Wendigo. You ever heard of them before?" He questioned the wolf."I've only heard about them from myths, but I've never heard of them actually existing, but hey I guess I should have a more open mind to things like that, huh?" Derek responded with a smile. "Yeah, you definitely should. Anyways, a Wendigo is stated to be a malevolent, cannibalistic spirit that preys on humans to satisfy it's own needs and taboo. It was an old legend of the Algonquian people." Stiles told him.

"Yeah, I've heard the legends. It can either possess someone or just exist on its own accord." Derek said. "And I hope it's possessing someone so we could actually kill the person and not have to find out how to a spiritual ritual to get rid of it or something like that.""Those violent thoughts aren't very healthy to air out loud." Stiles responded to him sarcastically. "I hope so, too. It would just make stopping it that much easier." Stiles said, "Is it ready to eat?".

"Yes, let me get us some bowls and silverware." Derek answered before scurrying over to the cabinets to grab some bowls and heading back to the kitchen counter to grab the silverware. He walked over and sat them down on the table preparing it for them to eat.

Stiles took the first bite of his chicken Alfredo he literally let out a moan of pleasure causing Derek to giggle at the noise. Stiles didn't care that he was letting out little moans as he carefully dug into his bowl. Derek took his time in eating and by the time they had both finished their food Stiles was letting out little noises of pleasure and groaning that he eaten it way too fast, but couldn't help himself because it was so good.

"So, should we worry about this Wendigo stuff later? Because I've been waiting to feel your lips all day." Derek suddenly spurted out causing Stiles' brows to furrow in shock and excitement. "Yeah that would be best. Come over here and fulfill your wish." Stiles commanded to Derek and he did as he was obliged.

The two began to enter into another hot make-out session when all of a sudden the door opened with out either one of them noticing. They were too lost in the moment. Scott walked into the kitchen and his mouth dropped when he saw the two sitting at the table. "Oh my God! What the hell is going on?".

Suddenly, Stiles looked up to his best friend and back at Derek before turning to him again and saying, "Hi, Scott. How are you?" with a nervous look on his face for the fallout that sure to occur next.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fallout

A/N: Thanks for reviews, alerts, etc. Excited to see the comic-con panels with they come up on YouTube or fan sites. If anyone can find them will you send me the link please? Also just found out about the season three, 24-episode renewal. Winning! Here's chapter eight.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FALLOUT

Scott kind of looked at the two intertwined boys in a stoic pose for a few minutes clearly unable to think of what to say before he finally blurted something out. "Damn it, Stiles! Why didn't you tell me you were going to finally realize your gay feelings for Derek! I would've at least tried to give you some help and/or encouragement!".

"What you knew I had feelings for Derek? You knew I was bi or gay or whatever I am? How did you know all this time without telling me or even hinting at me to tell you?" Stiles shouted out in disbelief. Scott just gave him an amused grin. "Stiles, a true friend always knows when something's up with their best friend." Stiles took in the statement before asking, "What do you mean give encouragement?" Scott looked at him once again with a small grin on the sides of his face, "I would've pepped you up for it! I mean admitting when you like someone is hard to do when you're straight! I figured in your situation you'd need it even more. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Stiles was shocked by the statement and his mouth gaped open. _Did he really know I was gay or bisexual or whatever that long? Did he really already know about my feelings for Derek? Was I that obvious? _His train of thought was interrupted by his best friend's voice once again. "I mean did you think I would stop caring about you or something?".

"Yeah, Scott, I kinda did." Stiles mumbled out in a barely audible voice that he was sure Scott could still hear cause of the whole wolf-hearing thing. He waited patiently for either Scott or Derek to say something next and he was sure that nervousness and fear was dripping off the sweat rolling down his body.

"Well, I could never stop caring about you, Stiles. You're my brother and I'll always love you like one. It doesn't matter if you're gay to me. Or bisexual. I don't care, I accept you for who you are." Scott told him in a strong, proud voice as if he was declaring how proud he was to have Stiles Stilinski as a best friend. He was admitting how lucky he was to have someone like Stiles care about even though he had been shutting him out recently for Allison.

Stiles couldn't contain himself anymore. He jumped up out of the chair and slightly pushed to Derek over and grabbed his best friend brother into an embrace. They hugged for several seconds before Derek coughed up his response to the impromptu action.

"And what about me? Huh? Am I supposed to get the 'don't hurt him' warning now?" Derek asked with a slight look of seriousness in his eyes like he was truthfully expecting those to be the next words out of Scott's mouth. "I don't think I need to say that because you already know what'll happen to you if you do hurt him." Scott said triumphantly like letting Derek know not to hurt Stiles caused him to out-rich Bill Gates to become the richest man in the world.

"Yeah, I do." Derek said simply knowing how serious Scott was about protecting his friend, his brother. "I'm so glad that you're okay with me and okay with me liking Derek who by the way is definitely going to become your best new Alpha ever." Stiles blurted out hoping to join the conversation and make it a little less awkward for himself. "Of course I am. How could you think I wouldn't be? And I'm sure he'll do the best he can as the Alpha too." Scott asked him brows furrowing in confusion but he relaxed into a smile after he saw Derek's expression at the statement the young Beta had just made. Derek appreciated that Scott wasn't so mad over him being the one to kill Peter. Maybe three months changed Scott in ways the Alpha wouldn't believe he could've changed. Suddenly Stiles finally answered the hard question his friend has just given him.

"I don't know, Scott. I just thought maybe you would think I was weird or disgusting or something like that." Stiles admitted causing Scott to gasp. "I could never think that way about you, Stiles. I know I haven't been the best friend lately. I'm sorry for that, I just have been so caught up with Allison and the whole hunter Argent thing, I haven't been paying enough attention to you, but you need to always know that I will never give up on you or think or you as anyone other than the brother I never had with blood."

Stiles' eyes began to tear up at the honest, raw statement and declaration of brotherly bonds between him and Scott. Derek noticed and rubbed his back to comfort him letting him know that he was serious about liking him too. And at that moment, Stiles' life felt perfect and like nothing could break him.

That was until he heard the roar of a Wendigo and the sounds of screaming outside the Hale home. Apparently, it wanted a new hunting ground and whoever or whatever it had was surely done for. Suddenly, it appeared in the doorway and Stiles' mind went blank from fear momentarily before thoughts began to flood his mind again.

_Oh great, what's it going to do now? How did it find us out here? And will it actually decide to attack me this time?_

These and other terrible thoughts began to enter his subconscious being. They were all in trouble and Scott was definitely in the most since he didn't know how powerful this thing was. He and Derek would have to protect him and get rid of the Wendigo from the house, but how could they do this without getting hurt themselves? It was sure going to be a challenge.


	9. Chapter 9: The Love I've Always Needed

A/N: Thanks for reviews, alerts, etc. I'm so giddy from that video haha. I'm sure a lot of you are too. Remember to vote for Teen Wolf in its three summer categories in the Teen Choice Awards. Here's chapter nine!

CHAPTER NINE: THE LOVE I'VE ALWAYS NEEDED

The Wendigo roared at the three men standing towards the kitchen in the home. It sent a shiver down Stiles' spine and obviously irked a response in both Scott and Derek. Stiles felt scared that both of the wolves would try to save him or something stupid like that and get themselves hurt. It would be a heroic, but futile effort as the Wendigo was obviously very powerful and could possibly take down both the Beta and the Alpha at the same time.

Stiles guessed this would be the time for them to find out. The Wendigo rushed at the three causing Stiles to duck under the table from reflexes. He wasn't worried about the two getting rushed since they could heal, but he was human so what could he do? Nothing. Derek roared and bared his fangs at the creature, but it didn't stop coming at the two braced themselves for what would be a hard impact and stepped into an almost battle stance. Stiles was surprised he could still see this from his view under the table, but it seemed like his vision had grown stronger just for this such occasion had actually tried to bum-rush the Wendigo when it was only a few feet away causing him to get thrown into the stair banister and growl out in pain.

Derek moved around more strategically and carefully planned out every step. He eventually caught the creature off-guard and knocked it to the ground causing some of the loose skin on the Wendigo to fall in a spot of blood causing Stiles' stomach to groan from the food he had just devoured not to long ago.

The fight enough was making him nervous, but seeing the skin falling from that revolting creature was absolutely making it even worse. He held it in and watched as Derek and the creature took slashes at each other both eventually bleeding out in small cuts from the battle.

Scott rose from the ground and jumped towards the creature's back after it and Derek had gotten up from the floor and Derek struck his claws into its chest causing it to omit a growl of anger and pain before knocking Derek back into the kitchen counter and throwing Scott of its back and into the floor.

It had still not come looking for Stiles. He didn't know why. It obviously liked humans and was all about pissing off the supernatural so what was he exactly? Why did it not care about him? Maybe it was only going after people it didn't like or felt sorry for.

The Wendigo howled before cutting a large chunk of skin out of Scott's side and then punching Derek in the face as he got up from the counter fall. After seeing the wolves shift back into their human forms and hearing them groan in pain and failure, it took a deep breath and let out a sound of sick pleasure which Stiles found disturbing.

It looked at the two downed wolves with its bright orange glowing eyes before retreating from the dilapidated home and running into the woods leaving them to marinate in their own failure of defeating it. Soon afterwards, Stiles emerged from his hiding spot and rushed over to the wolves.

Scott was in worse shape as if the Wendigo wanted to hurt him more so for unknown reasons. Derek was in bad shape too though and Stiles felt increasingly guilty for not doing something, but still what would he do? If that Wendigo had done those things to him, he would probably being dead or severely injured at the moment."Are you guys okay?" Stiles asked with nervousness emitting from the sweat on his body. "It'll heal, but it might take more time." Derek admitted weakly obviously still strained from the battle royale that had just taken place in his own kitchen. "I'm alright too." Scott muttered in response. He was obviously upset that the Wendigo got the best of them. "What was that thing?" He asked hoping to get an actual response.

"It's called a Wendigo. It's a malevolent cannibalistic spirit that we think has taken over or possessed someone in Beacon Hills. It usually preys on the hospital to find weak people to kill, but it must know somehow that we are onto what it is so it decided to find us." Stiles told him knowing his friend would have more questions. Scott could be pretty ADD and Stiles-like in matters of the chuckled to himself before hearing another question being asked from his best friend, "How long have you known about it?". He quickly looked at Derek and smiled. "Only a few hours. I just found out about its creature species classification today. That's why I came here in the first place, but we had been moving pretty quickly." Stiles said pointing to Derek for the last bit of his statement.

Scott smiled slightly knowing that he was right for being supportive of his best friend and his new Alpha. "Oh, well. I'm glad I was here or that could have been even worse. Didn't it seem like it wanted to hurt me more though?" Scott said between breaths trying to get himself to heal from his wounds faster.

"I was thinking the same thing." Derek and Stiles both chimed in at the same time before smiling at each other and both slightly blushing. "You know, you guys are kinda cute together, I must admit." Scott stated half joking, half truthfully."Thanks for being here for me, Scott. I love you man." Stiles said holding back tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, Stiles, I love you too." Scott told him before embracing him in another hug and gesturing Derek to join in. The Alpha reluctantly agreed and the trio found them in a group hug signaling that maybe just maybe everything would be okay.

Jackson walked in at that very moment with Allison in tow. "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see live gay porn in my life, but especially not in Derek Hale's home!" He blurted out with a giggle coming from Allison in response. The trio quickly broke the hug and became a little embarrassed at the intrusion.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Derek pestered them for answers. "Well, first of all, it's nice to see you too, Alpha." Jackson began earning a death glare from Derek in the process. "And secondly, we've got good news! It's finally happened!" Jackson finished with a bright smile on his face.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other in confusion while Scott got up to go over and caress Allison, typical thought Stiles. "Well, Lydia's finally awake. She's out of her coma!" Jackson yelled out in excitement.

Stiles had forgotten about Lydia in the past few days because of all that was going on between him and Derek. Part of him was glad she was okay, but part of him was suspicious that she may be the Wendigo or know something about what was going on. He was going to visit her in the hospital and find out though, that was for sure.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hospital Visit

A/N: Decided to do two chapters today for both of my stories. Just because I enjoyed several of the reviews and was so happy you guys liked them both. Thanks for that, it means so much to me. You don't even know. Here's chapter ten, and the mystery into the Wendigo's identity will be revealed probably in chapter twelve or thirteen.

CHAPTER TEN: THE HOSPITAL VISIT

The group made small talk when they went to the elevator at the lobby of the hospital where so many people had been killed outside of and where Lydia had laid in a coma for the last three months and two days.

Stiles was nervous to find out if she knew anything about being connected to the Wendigo or something like that. He didn't want to believe that Peter's werewolf bite would affect her like that, but he couldn't rule anything out with all the supernatural activity in Beacon Hills already.

When they arrived to the closed door to Lydia's room, Jackson told them she was only allowed to have two people in the room with her at a time and that her mother was there always so only one friend could go in at a time.

Stiles spoke up and the group agreed that he could talk to her first. He walked in to see an annoyed Lydia looking up at Mrs. Martin who was offering her daughter literally anything and everything to make her feel better. "No mom I don't need another yogurt cup, I'm fine." Lydia snarled out at her mother with her teeth showing in attempt to make her mother realize she was okay. A little scratched up and bruised, but otherwise fine, physically of course.

The mental affects of her attack by Peter were left in her mind. She thought after being in a coma for three months that they would have dimmed down by now, but she was wrong. She knew that wouldn't be the case subconsciously because of her intelligence that told her that amnesia only happens in certain cases, and hers was not one that qualified for that illness.

She looked up at Stiles happy to have someone besides her mother in the room with her. "Mom, why don't you go get me some water from the cafeteria. I could use some, I'm parched." She spoke up indicating that she wanted alone time with the boy.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Mrs. Martin told them before quietly exiting the room and gently closing the door. "She's become a bigger pain in my ass than the bite marks in my hips are." Lydia joked before changing her facial expression to show guilt at saying that about her own mother. "What's going on? How have you been for the last three months?" She asked him with a curious smile.

"I've been good. The usual, school, homework, Scott and Allison and their problems. I've been talking to Jackson a little bit too, we've become what I guess you could call frenemies for the time being. I've also grown a little bit closer to Derek over the last few days." Stiles told her hoping she wouldn't delve further into the Derek subject.

"Oh, so you've finally given in to your feelings for the mysterious, brooding older bad boy hunk, huh?" Lydia questioned the boy with a smile crossing her lips. _Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously, is it that obvious that I want Derek? Even the girl who supposedly pays no attention to me whatsoever knows I'm hot for the werewolf now. Just my fucking luck. _Stiles thought to himself before nodding his head to answer her question.

"Hey, it's alright. I didn't expect you to stick around me forever. I mean I never did give you the time of day. I guess I deserve to be lonely." Lydia told him with a frown. "You don't deserve to be lonely, and you didn't deserve what that maniac did to you." Stiles reassured her earning a smile from the girl in the process of doing so.

Now was time for the hard questions. He would have to delve into them now or never. "So has anyone informed you of the attacks outside of the hospital?" Stiles asked the girl. "No, but I can remember that what attacked me the night of the formal was definitely not human. But I don't know what it was." Lydia admitted to him.

"It was a werewolf, Lydia. They're real, he was an Alpha, the most powerful. Derek is one now. Scott and Jackson were both turned into Betas. There's also ones called Omegas but they usually get abused by their packs or run around on their own." Stiles began, "Anyways, I'm sorry this happened to you, but I think the bite could've turned you into something evil. Like the creature who's been attacking innocent sickly people outside the hospital." Stiles told her.

Lydia showed a look of shock in her face. She was absorbing all the information she'd just received. "I'm not some fucking creature out killing people at random! I've literally been sleeping in this very room for three months straight, just ask my mom!" Lydia spouted out in anger that the boy would even accuse of her of such a thing. She might've not liked Beacon Hills, but she wouldn't kill anyone there especially as an evil, crazed supernatural creature.

"The only person I could think of being affected by this was you. I'm sorry I accused you." Stiles apologized accepting Lydia's nod as his answer. "There's only a few people who have randomly left me in the middle of the night after visiting me, Stiles. My mom informed me of it because she found it odd herself." Lydia spoke up."Who were they? I need to know, me and Derek are working on killing it and stopping it for good." Stiles told her. "They were the Argents, Danny, and our chemistry teacher. All of them, I get why Danny would show up because of Jackson, the Argents because of Allison, but why in the hell would our chemistry teacher come to visit me in the hospital?" Lydia asked the room and not Stiles in particular.

"Well, I'd say we need to find that out, don't you?" Stiles questioned her. "We sure as hell need to. I'm personally helping you and Derek tackle this issue. This stupid creature spoiling the good name of Lydia Martin. It won't get away with it!" Lydia shouted out.

"Okay, I accept your help. But you can't until you're discharged." Stiles commanded quietly. "Fine, I get out tomorrow anyways. Doctors say I've had enough rest and relaxation time and I can get back to school on Monday. I'm joining in the hunt then." Lydia demanded.

"Fine, meet me in the parking lot Monday and we'll figure out who could be the Wendigo we're looking for." Stiles told her. "A Wendigo? The one in legends? That's what we're after." She questioned. Of course Lydia knew what a Wendigo is, she's the smartest person Stiles had ever met he thought. "Yes, and let me tell you, it's not going to be easy."


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt Is On

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, messages, etc. Love you guys. I have decided to reveal the identity of the Wendigo in the next chapter, but this chapter will eliminate some of the suspects. Hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter eleven!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE HUNT IS ON

It was now Monday and Stiles had spent most of the weekend with Derek both embracing him and contemplating what to do about the Wendigo with Lydia. She had basically told them that she was going to help and there was nothing they could do about it.

Derek told him to accept her help and that both of them should use their brainpower to be teenage detectives and discover the identity of the Wendigo together. He said they'd make a great team. Stiles agreed with him that he would definitely need Lydia's help. She was smart and he was investigative and the two of them could play this werewolf version of Clue together and win definitely.

Stiles pulled up to school and put his Jeep in park before exiting with his bag in hand and found Lydia waiting for him outside of the school's main office building. "I stuck to the plan. Good morning, Stiles." She told him with a smile. "Good morning to you, Lydia." He told her. "How was your weekend?" He asked. "Oh, fine. I'm basically on house arrest for my mother so I don't get a scratch. Spent most of the time in my bed, resting." Lydia told him with a slight frown on her lips."That sounds pretty boring." He told her with a chuckle. "Well, my life can't be as exciting as yours with your steamy werewolf romance." She joked causing Stiles to bump into her suddenly. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Too much hot air in my face." He joked. "Really, I didn't notice you there I thought you were a devil by the amount of blush on your cheeks from my statement." She joked was like the two were long-lost best friends that had just reunited with each other. He liked how they were getting along. He seemed to be getting along better with girls these days. He had becoming pretty close to Allison as well. She had asked him who the new person in his life was over the weekend and he admitted the truth to her and got an encouraging hug from his new friend.

It was like everyone could care less he was with a boy. They must have known that Derek and he were perfect for each other. And that's all both of the men needed. It's actually all they had ever truly wanted. Lydia and Stiles continued to walk down the hall until she stopped at her locker where Jackson was waiting to talk to her about the weeks before they broke up.

She listened to him and told him that for the time being she needed space, but they could still be friends. Jackson, to her surprise, accepted that fact and told her he would love to be friends with her. She was happy he had changed so greatly from the werewolf bite. He had become a better person to everyone and had also greatly accepted Stiles and Derek's new relationship.

"Well, I'm surprised at how much he's changed in three months." Lydia told Stiles who had waited for her like a gentlemen. "Yeah, he's been really great to everyone in the 'pack' for the last two months after he gained control of the wolf with help from me and Scott in the first." He explained to her with a smile happy that he had another male friend as well as two new female friends. He was happy that Danny was accepting him after he had admitted he was attracted to a man.

That talk went well. Danny had told Stiles that no one needed to know unless he wanted them to know. Stiles was grateful to have such a good influence on his bisexuality and feelings. Danny was great, and he had become a new member of their little clique, that Stiles liked to call "The Pack." Lydia and Stiles entered their chemistry classroom to see Coach Finstock sitting in the chair causing them to both gape their mouths open in shock.

"Don't look so shocked!" The Coach screamed out. "I'm just here until they can find a replacement for Mr. Harris." Lydia and Stiles looked at each other in confusion. "Didn't you hear about it?" Finstock asked with surprise in his voice as if they should've known what he was speaking about. "Hear about what?" Stiles asked the man.

"Danny found Mr. Harris's body last night. It was pretty bad he was attacked by a wild animal. Danny isn't here either, he's been pretty traumatized by the incident." Finstock told them in a gossipy tone. "So, Mr. Harris is dead." Stiles said with a shaking in his voice.

He had always wished the chemistry teacher dead several times in the past, but never really expected him to die. "Yeah, his funeral is sometime this weekend." Finstock finished. "Take your seats now, class is starting soon." Stiles and Lydia did as instructed as the bell rang.

They both looked at each other thinking the same thing. _Danny found the body. He found Mr. Harris dead. Does this mean he was the Wendigo? _"We're going to find out if he is or not." Lydia answered the questions in their heads out loud. Stiles knew she was going to make sure no matter what happened next.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Time

A/N: Like I said in my other story, it's time for the smut I.e. first times. Hope you like this chapter cause it will be really important for the story. The Wendigo is revealed at the end! Love you guys. Thanks for reviews, follows, etc. Hope you enjoy chapter twelve!CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FIRST TIME

Stiles thought about the day he had just experienced. It was crazy in a very scary way. Danny was distraught from finding their chemistry teacher's dead body. Understandable of course, but still it was just getting even more crazy. The Wendigo had fulfilled one of Stiles' most evil dreams he had, to kill the evil chemistry teacher, but now he felt so guilty for having those thoughts.

He didn't want people to actually die. It scared him just thinking about it. He didn't want power over life and death that too much for him. Way too much. He couldn't go to his home, he needed comfort from someone who would truly understand. He considered going to Scott, but he couldn't. He needed other kind of comfort. He needed Derek.

He arrived at Derek's home, which he had begun to remodel for Stiles' sake after Stiles told him he felt a little uncomfortable in the burned down version. He didn't care about its appearance at the moment, he just wanted to be there. He wanted to be with Derek, the only who could really understand Stiles' feelings about loss and despair. The only one in the world to understand Stiles completely and whole-heartedly. The only one meant to be for him.

Derek opened the door upon hearing the boy exit the Jeep. Stiles walked in and Derek soon became worried at the look on Stiles' usually upbeat happy face. He was scared and looked a little depressed. "What's wrong?" He asked him. "Something happened today." Stiles told him.

Derek's mind began to fill with horrible scenarios, he didn't want to think about them. "What happened?" He asked breaking his train of thought successfully. "The Wendigo. It killed our chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, the one who tortured to me in class and with detention. Danny found the body and he's too scared to come back to school at the moment. I feel guilty for wishing the man dead. I feel somehow responsible." Stiles told him as he began to tear up.

"Stiles, you didn't hurt him. It wasn't your fault. The Wendigo doesn't care about anyone, it attacks any human being. It just wants its flesh." Derek attempted to make Stiles feel better, but his statement started to eat more at Stiles' mind.

"Why doesn't it want me? Am I not good enough of a human for it? Am I even a human?" Stiles questioned the air more so than Derek. "I don't know why, but honestly I don't care. I'm just glad it doesn't want to hurt you." Derek told him. Stiles broke from his trance. He realized Derek was admitting some type of feelings for him so he allowed himself to listen for once in his life.

"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, or d-." Derek couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't bring himself to think about that. Stiles was the only thing he had left, he couldn't lose him. He could never lose him. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Stiles reassured him before pulling him into a kiss. Derek savored the taste of Stiles. He loved everything about it. His scent, his ticks, his awkwardness, his humor, his everything. Stiles was his everything.

"Stiles, you are my everything." Derek confessed to the younger boy. "I need you to keep me human." He finished looking at the floor as if he was afraid Stiles was going to reject him at that moment. "I need you too. You are my everything, too. I love you, Derek." Stiles told him reassuringly."You do?" Derek asked abruptly. "Yes, I do." Stiles said with confidence knowing his heart wouldn't skip a beat. Derek knew he wasn't lying, he was completely serious and his heart was steady. "I love you too." Derek told him before embracing Stiles into a passionate kiss before stopping himself.

"What is it?" Stiles asked confused. "I don't want to hurt you." Derek told him scared he would break Stiles as if he was a fragile, porcelain doll that could be easily broken. "You won't hurt me. That's the only thing I'm certain of anymore. You won't hurt me." Stiles told him and pulled back into a kiss. He was so happy that that damned Scott wasn't here to interrupt this time.

He was happy Scott was so supportive, but he had ruined his first attempt to have sex with the hunky werewolf. And that had pissed him off beyond comprehension. "I want to do this." Stiles told him with confidence in his voice. He didn't sound like his normal self, he was completely sure instead of spouting out things without thinking. He had obviously thought hard on the subject.

"I want to do it too." Derek said. Stiles smiled and said, "You're really heartfelt in your sentences. I mean you've basically been copying me this whole time." He didn't run it through his filter. Derek smiled and said, "Yeah, I have. How about this? Stiles, you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. You have an amazing way about you that I've never seen before. You are so loyal, so caring, and so sexy. I can hardly keep myself under control around you, I want you so bad."Stiles blushed and pulled the werewolf into another kiss. "That'll work." He said jokingly knowing it was completely true though. It would work. It was exactly what Stiles had been waiting to hear from the Alpha ever since he had started dreaming about smiled and broke the kiss. "We should take this upstairs." Stiles looked around before bringing his eyes back to the Alpha wolf's. "I agree with that suggestion." Stiles told him before leading the way up the stairs. Derek pointed him to his room and Stiles looked around satisfactorily.

It was just how he pictured it. No real decorations, just a dark blue color. He had no posters, or anything like that like the kinds that Stiles had filled his room with. He had a few werewolf reference books, but not much else. He had a dresser where he held his clothes. He had a small closet Stiles was sure was filled with multiple leather jackets. He smiled and flopped down onto the bed after removing his shoes and socks. He started to tear off his belt before Derek came over and finished the job for him.

"Why Mr. Hale, you're such a gentlemen." He laughed. "Stiles, shut up." Derek said with a playful tone letting him know he wanted him to do so but not in angry way. He pulled down Stiles jeans after unbuttoning them. He soon did the same to his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head.

Stiles shamelessly stared down Derek's chest. His abs were so toned and amazing, Stiles swore he started drooling. He looked like a supermodel, it was beyond sexy in his mind. "You are so hot." Stiles stuttered out without thinking once again. "You aren't so bad yourself." Derek responded ripping Stiles' shirt off of him and caressing his lean stomach with small abs. Stiles was lean and well-built and Derek thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Stiles was absolutely removed his boxers and jumped down onto the bed before licking down Stiles' stomach and body. Stiles removed his boxers himself before throwing them into the floor. Both bodies were now fully revealed to each other. Derek began to swirl around the tip of Stiles' dick with his moaned out in pleasure. Derek went to work with skill and expertise on Stiles' dick. He was deemed a master blow jobber in Stiles' mind. Stiles began to growl out in pleasure causing Derek's member to twitch under him. He was laying on his stomach pleasing the boy he loved. He was so happy in this moment.

Stiles continued to go insane from pleasure and lot out grunts of approval which Derek savored in. He continued in on Stiles for a good five minutes. Stiles eventually stopped and pushed Derek down to the mattress. He told him to roll over and Derek obeyed. Stiles began to work on Derek with the same expertise.

He didn't think he had skill, but Derek would definitely disagree to that fact. Stiles was perfect. He continued in on Derek, bobbing up and down and swallowing the length of Derek's piece in general moments. Stiles was able to continue this act for about ten minutes before Derek told him he wouldn't last longer.

Stiles smiled and pushed his lips against the wolf's. Derek soon pushed Stiles to a position where Stiles was on knees and bending over. Derek asked him if he wanted to continue. Stiles consented and Derek lined up his dick Stiles' amazing ass. He pushed into the boy gently trying not to hurt him.

Stiles felt pain at first, but it was soon completely pushed out of his feelings with only pleasure remaining afterwards. Derek noticed the moans instead of pained groans and pushed back and forth each time with growing intensity. Stiles was getting closer to began to jerk at his member, but Derek stopped him. "I'll take care of that for you later." He told him. Stiles obliged and grabbed the side of the mattress in pleasure and dug into the blanket with his nails. Derek howled out in pleasure and delved deeper into the teen under him. He hadn't felt this good in ages. He loved Stiles so much he couldn't believe it.

They continued for about ten more minutes before Derek released himself into Stiles causing both to emit groans of pleasure and lust. Stiles kissed the wolf after turning himself to look at the wolf. He licked his lips and Derek allowed him entrance and Stiles took in the salty-sweet taste of Derek's mouth. It amazed him how much he enjoyed the older wolf and everything about him.

Derek did as promised and began to work at Stiles' dick. He jerked it hard and Stiles was soon on the brink. Derek finished up with another expert blowjob and when Stiles screamed out and came Derek swallowed up every bit of the warm liquid he had to offer.

The two encompassed each other in tight hugs and covered up with the blanket. "I love you, Stiles." Derek said first. "I love you too, Derek." Both soon drifted to sleep after they had the perfect evening. The first time. Stiles was no longer a virgin. He dreamt about what had just occurred and smiled as did Derek. There thoughts were now connected together. They both loved everything about that.

The next morning was amazing. Stiles woke up to Derek's smiling face next to his. "Good morning." The older wolf stated. "Good morning, baby." Stiles said happy to be at the state of using loving nicknames for the wolf. "Good morning back to you, baby." Derek responded causing Stiles to let out a gasp. "I never thought you would say anything like that ever." Stiles admitted. "Me either, but you're definitely worth the risk." Derek explained.

Just at the moment, the perfection ended. Stiles heard his phone go off. He didn't want to get it, but Derek insisted on it. Stiles picked it up and gasped. It was a message from Lydia that read:

**I know who the Wendigo is. You're not going to believe it. It's Victoria Argent, Allison's mom. I followed Allison home from her date with Scott secretly and spied in on her parents. I saw her mom's eyes glow bright orange in the direct light. She is the Wendigo. Call me as soon as you get this!**

Stiles gasped yet again. Derek looked over at him with concern on his lips. "Derek, the Wendigo is Allison's mom, Victoria Argent." Stiles confessed to the older wolf. "Another psycho killer Argent?" Derek let out without thinking. "Yeah, but this one actually has power. How are we going to stop it?" Stiles told him. "I don't know yet." Derek confessed. He didn't know, how could they stop the monster terrorizing Beacon Hills? How could they stop the new devil, psycho Argent? He didn't know yet, but he was going to sure as hell find out.


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan of Action

A/N: So the Wendigo is revealed. Now comes the challenging part for the relationship. How can they stop it? Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. Love you guys. Here's chapter thirteen!CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PLAN OF ACTION

A few days after the revelation of the Wendigo's identity, Stiles had been coming up with some research to stop it. He had learned that the way most people believed a Wendigo was to be stopped was that you had to kill its host in human form and burn the body into realized that was how they were most likely going to stop it, but he didn't want to face Allison's grief for losing her mother. This wasn't going to be an easy situation to deal with. How could they tell Allison her mother was a malevolent, cannibalistic spirit bent on eating human flesh to keep her own and loved attacking sickly patients near the Beacon Hills Hospital?It would have to be handled delicately which is why Stiles had made Lydia promise to break the bad news to Allison. He could never handle anything delicately, you could just ask Derek that. He had been the one to start their relationship and everything else. Stiles was not a delicate flower, he was a rough weed in a good way though. Since his heart always led him to do the right thing for anyone involved.

Even if it would be the hard thing sometimes. Stiles wondered how Lydia was telling her best friend, it wasn't something you could look up how to on Google. It wasn't that easy. Nothing in Beacon Hills was ever that easy. There were demented psycho Alpha werewolves, demented psycho werewolf hunters, and now the demented psycho werewolf hunter's cannibal sister-in-law. The town was like a haven to the evil of the world.

Stiles got lost in those thoughts when Scott shouted to wake him from his trance. He realized where he was. He was in his room doing Wendigo research on his laptop. Scott had climbed in through the window since werewolves didn't believe in front doors, Stiles laughed to himself.

"What's up, Scott?" Stiles asked him pretending to not know anything about how his girlfriend's heart must be breaking at that moment. "You know something about the Wendigo don't you? Lydia told me you did." Scott confessed to his best friend wanting some answers.

Stiles cursed Lydia in his head, since she had a hard conversation to go through she would give Stiles one right back. It was a clever strategy however Stiles thought. Lydia was a smart girl so he should've expected something to come up for him in the situation they were enclosed in. "Yeah, I do. It's not good. It could affect Allison in a really bad way, Scott." Stiles told the dumbfounded teen.

"What do you mean it could affect her in a bad way?" Scott asked unsure of what Stiles was referring to. "The Wendigo is her mom Scott. It's Victoria Argent." He confessed to his best friend noting the shocked and scared look that came across his face.

"Allison's mom is the thing that attacked us in Derek's house that night?" Scott looked puzzled, scared, and confused. Stiles was breaking inside seeing his friend this way. It wasn't something he wished he'd had to see."Yeah, she is. Lydia saw her eyes glowing the same color as the Wendigo's. It basically confirmed it. She is the Wendigo we've been attacked by." Stiles confirmed to his friend. He didn't want to believe it either. He'd hoped it would be some new stranger in Beacon Hills or someone evil like Mr. Harris so it would be easier.

Allison's mom was evil but just in a don't have sex with my daughter kind of way. Not in an I'll kill you I'm a fucking Wendigo kind of way. The thought perplexed Stiles. Derek arrived at the window in just the moment. He made his entrance into the home.

"Does anyone know how use the damn front door?" Stiles asked in frustration. Hadn't wolves ever been taught to have manners and common courtesy. He'd guessed not. "Sorry, I needed to talk to you." Derek told his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes intact.

"Don't start the puppy dog look, Derek. I don't buy it on you, Big Bad Alpha." Stiles muttered out. Derek giggled and then noticed Scott. "Scott, why are you here?" He questioned the tanned teen. "I just found out who the Wendigo is." Scott told his Alpha.

"I'm sorry about all of this. The Argent family must be cursed or something." Derek tried to console the Beta. It wasn't working of course, but the thought cheered Scott up in a way. Derek cared enough about Stiles to start to see Scott as a true friend too. That was a good thing.

"It's nice to know that you care enough about Stiles to care about me too." Scott confessed. "I've cared about you two long before me and Stiles got together." Derek confessed back. That was the truth otherwise he wouldn't have tried to save them the countless times that he did.

"So, what's the game plan?" Scott asked. "Well, we have to kill Mrs. Argent, then burn her body to ashes." Stiles told them. He didn't like the two confused and shocked looks he got from both of the wolves. "What, that's what it says on the Internet." Stiles told them nonchalantly. He was serious about his plan.

A/N: Yeah, it's a short chapter. Sorry but the action starts in the next chapter when Stiles tries to put his plan into motion. Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: The Wendigo Trap

A/N: Thanks for follows, reviews, etc. I've officially decided the theme for this story. It's "Wires" by Athlete. After watching so many Sterek vids on YouTube, I fell in love with that song. Anyways, I'm thinking the whole story will be around 17-18 chapters. Let me know which you think is best. Read and review please! Here's chapter fourteen.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE WENDIGO TRAP

Scott and Derek both had a look of shock on their faces. "What do you mean we have to kill her and burn her body to ashes?" Scott questioned his best friend. "That's what the legends in killing a Wendigo say to do, and I for one have had enough of that psycho bitch Argent killing innocent, sick patients at the hospital your mom devotes her time to in order to care for you! Can't you see that? Besides Lydia is supposed to talk to Allison anyways, she'll explain it to her. Victoria needs to be stopped, and this is the only way to do it!" Stiles answered his friend with a stern voice.

Derek looked at Scott in defeat, he knew Stiles was right. The Wendigo had been causing too much pain for everyone and it had to be stopped no matter who it would affect. If they didn't stop it, the Wendigo's victims' families would suffer way much more as he was sure they were already.

"Scott, I know it's going to be hard for Allison, but Stiles is right. She's already caused enough damage. She needs to be stopped." Derek told him. Scott looked back at Derek then at Stiles in defeat. He realized what needed to be done.

"Fine, but I don't want to do the killing or the burning. It will be too much for me." Scott said. "Fine, that's understandable. Leave it to me and Derek. We're amazing as a team." Stiles joked before grabbing Derek and pulling him closer to his side.

"I told you please don't ever let me see you two in any intimate way again." Scott told them. "Scott, with all due respect, shove it. I mean you do this with Allison all the time. I'll do it with Derek if I want to." Stiles responded earning a shocked look from both of the others in his room.

"Besides, you showed up in my room where my magic happens no matter what." He finished with a smirk. Scott just chuckled back at them. "Fair enough, I will admit I show a lot of PDA with Allison so it's only fair you get to do with Derek too since you two obviously seem to love each other."Stiles gave a whole-hearted smile to his friend. He was so glad he accepted Stiles as a brother with no ifs, ands, or buts about it. "Thank you for everything. You really are an amazing friend." Stiles confessed to the tanned teen. "I'm a great brother, you mean." Scott corrected him. "Yes, you're a great brother.""It's nice to see you to bicker back and forth. It's like you're the old, married couple. I'd prefer that than me and you doing that." Derek giggled at to Stiles more so than Scott. "Well, maybe one day." Stiles suggested. Derek nodded saying he was ready for their future together. Stiles felt his stomach fill with butterflies at the gesture.

"Oh, you guys are cute together. Allison was right." Scott said sarcastically though he did sort of think they were cute. He reminded them of a gay version of him and Allison and it was amazing that Stiles was so happy and even Derek was. In fact if the Wendigo weren't the only problem they had, everything in Beacon Hills would be amazing at the moment.

"So, we've got to trap her in her human form. Then before she can transform, we've got to kill her." Stiles explained. The two nodded in agreement and they came up with their game plan.

The next day in school, Stiles went over the plan with Lydia. She had convinced Allison to get her mother to pick her up this afternoon as she said her car was having brake troubles. Victoria agreed with her sinister smile and Allison suddenly knew she was helping get rid of a problem instead of creating one for herself.

Lydia told Stiles his plan actually worked out. He had a police van with cuffs and everything he had 'borrowed' from the station without Sheriff Stilinski's permission of course. His father would kill him if he knew. He would probably find out, but that was the least of Stiles' concerns at the moment so he would deal with that later.

"So, are we ready?" Stiles asked Allison towards the end of the day. The trio had skipped their last period to get their plan ready and together. "Yes, I'm ready. Well, as ready as anyone could be to kill their mother for the greater good of her town." Allison said shakily. Stiles and Lydia rubbed soothing circles into her back and wrists. They knew how hard it had to be for the dimpled young teen.

Stiles had lost his mom so he definitely knew how hard it was going to be. Granted his mom wasn't a psycho Wendigo killer, but still it was Allison's mom she couldn't help but care. And Stiles would help her out in the situation. No one could help him, but he could help her.

"I'll be here for you. I know what it feels like." Stiles told her gaining a smile from Allison. "Thank you, Stiles. You're so sweet. Derek's a lucky guy." Allison told him causing Stiles to grin and Lydia to smile lightly. "All right, let's go get this Wendigo!" Lydia quietly shouted in a whisper.

The trio walked out and saw Victoria. Lydia snuck towards the front of one of the parked cars with a ketamine drug that would knock something out cold they had gotten from Dr. Deaton the previous night after Stiles' talk with Scott and Derek. Dr. Deaton was some kind of wizard or something, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Victoria began to walk up to Stiles and Allison, and Lydia sprung out. She injected the needle into the woman's veins in her neck and pulled the trigger allowing the serum to enter the woman's bloodstream. Victoria dropped and the three pulled her to the police van parked next to the school in the grass. Not the most subtle spot, but they didn't exactly care at the moment.

They handcuffed her into the back of the van and the three squeezed in the front area of the van before rushing the van to the Hale property. The next part of their plan would be the true hard part. The death and despair would come next. Stiles knew it was going to suck so bad. So, so bad.


	15. Chapter 15: The Confrontation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. Love you guys. You keep me inspired to continue this story. This story will have about 3 or 4 more chapters. I think the Wendigo aspect might end next chapter. So the last two can focus on Derek and Stiles.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE CONFRONTATION

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison drove up to Derek's house and parked the van to the side of his home. Mrs. Argent hadn't woken up yet from the drug so they were still okay. Derek had planned on finishing the job right there at the moment, but something was going to stop him.

"Wait! Derek, I want to talk to her!" Allison screamed out at the older, intimidating Alpha werewolf. Derek, Lydia, and Stiles all looked to her with a look of shock and confusion. "She's my mother. I want to say goodbye. I promise I won't let her go, or anything like that. I want to say goodbye. That's all I want."Derek looked as if he was going to say no, so Stiles jumped in. "Derek, she deserves that opportunity. I didn't get to say goodbye to my mom when she got in that car crash. She deserves the chance to say goodbye to her." He told his boyfriend hoping to make an impact on his emotional standing.

"Fine. But make it quick. I don't want to have to wait until nightfall to stop the Wendigo. I'm sorry that this is happening to you." Derek told her stern at first, but his voice falling soft and calming towards the end of his statement. Allison smiled up at him with those dimples. They could melt the ice away from anyone's heart even someone like Derek's.

"Thank you so much, Derek." Allison told him before going to the back of the van and shutting the doors behind her. "I hope nothing goes wrong in this situation." Lydia spoke up with notable skepticism in her voice. She didn't like the idea of her friend being hurt by that creature who had tried to frame her for being it. It pissed her off a lot to be perfectly clear.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to say goodbye, it'll make things easier. I just know it will." Stiles assured his newfound friend. They had become pretty close after she woke up from her coma. Even though Lydia was still confused that she was alive and well, and wasn't a werewolf or dead after hearing the legend of getting the bite. It was crazy, but they had bigger problems to deal with.

Inside the van it was cool and in some ways, serene. It gave an odd feeling to Allison as she set down on the cool metal across from her mother who was chain-linked like a common criminal. She looked angry, but happy to see her own flesh and blood. Possibly thinking that it would be her chance to escape. If it was completely up to Allison's heart it would be, but her mind and soul knew better. Her mother had to die. It was the only way.

"Hey, mommy." Allison spoke up tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, dear. It's all going to be okay. Just let me out of here and we can talk about everything. Just get these cuffs off of me." Victoria started, sounding desperate in her plea. "I can't do that mommy, you've hurt too many people already. I just came to say goodbye." Allison told her as she began to sob. She couldn't deal with this anymore.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Victoria asked with her beating against her ribcage. She was so nervous it flooded off of her and onto Allison through the small space between them. Allison's heart was being torn in two. "Mommy, I'm sorry. We can't let you live. You can't control it. You're going to hurt someone else." Allison confessed to her mother trying to hold back her tears so her voice could be clear.

Victoria started sobbing now. She couldn't handle it anymore either. She knew exactly what her daughter was talking about. She knew her daughter knew her dark, terrible secret. She was a Wendigo, she was a cannibal, an evil spirit that couldn't be controlled and had to be killed to stop it. She just broke down in tears and said, "I know. I will always love you, Allison."

Allison continued to sob and opened the van doors. "I'm ready." She said to Derek as Stiles and Lydia looked on in despair. Victoria nodded, but soon the beast in her attacked back and she started to transform in front of them. She knocked Allison down to the ground causing Lydia to run over and pick her friend up and then run back to Stiles' side.

At the moment, they heard a car pull up behind them. Sheriff Stilinski came rushing in at the very right moment as usual and cocked his gun. His police pistol tore into Victoria creating bullet wounds on her arms and legs. It seemed to be enough to stop her at least for the time being.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles blurted out in shock. "We got a call that the police van was stolen. I figured you had something to do with it since the GPS unit inside wasn't turned off." He started, "A good thief would at least know how to do that, son." He finished with a smirk.

Stiles ignored the annoyed looks he got from Derek, Lydia, and Allison. "Yeah, that would've been the smart thing to do." Victoria groaned out in pain. "What's wrong with her?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in confusion at what he had just seen with his eyes. "Dad, it's a long story." Stiles told him knowing this was the time to confess to his father everything that had been going on for the past year of his life. Now was the time to start the actual despair, facing up to his father. Coming out would be the hardest part.


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Shall Set You Free

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was the first time I haven't done that since I started writing this story. I had a lot of stuff to deal with yesterday. But anyways thanks for the new reviews, alerts, follows, etc. Love you guys! Story has about three chapters left.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE

Sheriff Stilinski looked at Stiles with a confused expression on his face. "What do you have to explain to me son?" He asked hoping to get an honest response which Stiles hadn't been giving to him lately. Stiles shimmied around for a little bit contemplating what he was going to say. "Well, you see I think I might be bisexual dad, and I've been in a relationship with Derek Hale." Stiles told him hoping he wouldn't freak out and shoot Derek like he had just shot Victoria.

The Sheriff gaped his mouth open and looked around at the group hoping he wasn't the only one shocked by this revelation, but he remained the only surprised one. "So, I see you've told others about this already." The Sheriff told his son. "Yeah, I have." Stiles answered back. "Dad, I'm sorry I was too scared to tell you the truth. I love Derek though dad please. He was a suspected murderer, he didn't do it, it was Kate Argent, we all know that.""Well, I do know anything anymore, Stiles." The Sheriff confessed to his son. Stiles didn't know what to say next at the statement. "I just shot at Mrs. Argent. The woman was growing like five feet taller and trying to hurt Allison, her own daughter. What the fuck is going on?" He stressed out to all of them hoping they would finally come clean about the whole situation.

"Well, Dad, you see Mrs. Argent was being possessed by a Wendigo, a malevolent cannibal spirit who had killed all those people outside the hospital. Scott and Derek are werewolves, and me, Lydia, and Allison were trying to stop her by trapping her in the police van." Stiles finally came clean and told his father the honest truth, but his father didn't look like he was believing him at all.

"He's not lying, Mr. Stilinski." Scott piped up. He then flashed his amber-glowing eyes at the man who stood flabbergasted at what he had just seen. He bared his fangs and showed his wolf form to complete the shock. "Oh my God! What just happened to him?" The Sheriff called out in absolute horror causing the others to squirm a little in their stances.

"You see dad? It's true. Everything I just said, it's all true. Scott's a Beta and Derek's an Alpha he's more powerful. Mrs. Argent was being possessed but she's dead a human now and if we burn her body we can stop the Wendigo. We have to hurry though, or it will heal and start to fight again." Stiles told his dad hoping he would follow his son's lead for once.

"I believe you. I can't put up much of an argument after seeing that." Sheriff Stilinski told him and the others in the group. "So, what about me and Stiles?" Derek finally asked him in a low voice. "We'll worry about that later." The Sheriff answered him sternly trying to look more powerful than an Alpha werewolf. By the way Derek looked at him it seemed like it was working.

Then in an instance, all the games being played were brought down by a horrified scream coming from Allison. "She's gone! She's gone! Oh my God, she's fucking gone!" She cried out in pure terror. Stiles and Derek both turned around at the same time to see an empty spot on the ground where Victoria's body had been laying. The seemingly dead corpse had disappeared. This meant only one thing.

Victoria Argent's Wendigo spirit had healed her enough so she could escape during Stiles' revelations to his father. The Wendigo was loose and the group would have to deal with it another day. That was just great Derek and Stiles both thought. Beacon Hills wasn't safe for anyone yet again.

"So, we'll have to deal with her again soon." Stiles chirped out not knowing what else to say. Scott was consoling a broken Allison in his arms. Lydia just looked pissed off and mad as hell. "I am going to stop her! No one and I mean no one ruins Lydia Martin's good reputation and gets away with it!" She yelled out before running out of the woods with Allison and Scott in tow. Now only the trio remained: Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, and Derek.

"So, Derek, I guess you'll be coming over for dinner tomorrow night." The Sheriff told him instead of asking for a response. "I guess I am." Derek told him before looking over at Stiles who was rubbing his palms into his forehead out of frustration from the statement and the Wendigo escaping.

"It'll be great to finally meet and talk about what you're doing with my son." Sheriff Stilinski told him before going to his radio and stating they had found the van and bullets had been fired by an unknown perpetrator. Stiles and Derek kissed and hugged one last time for the night knowing Stiles would be worried and angry all night in preparation for dinner tomorrow.

"Come on, Stiles. Let's go home and get some sleep. We'll talk more about this tomorrow night at dinner with your new boyfriend." The Sheriff told him with an amused tone. For once, Stiles listened and obeyed his father's commands and hugged Derek again before getting into his father's squad car and pulling out of the Hale driveway. Derek walked into his house and shut the door behind him. _What the hell __**IS **__going on? _He thought to himself before chuckling and rustling up the stairs. He had to get some sleep to get ready for his new dinner date for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dinner Date

A/N: Thanks for new alerts. Chapters are winding down one of the last two, but I've got an idea for a sequel to this story still involving the Wendigo and the relationship with Stiles and Derek and I think I'll start to add more light on more of the central characters like Jackson, Danny, etc. Anyways read and review and if you have ideas for the sequel please tell me!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE DINNER DATE

Derek had spent most of the night up worrying about the dinner date the Sheriff had forced him into tomorrow. Stiles did the same thing as if all of their thoughts were connected to each other's. Their dreams were strangely similar as if the Sheriff was trapping Derek to shoot him with a silver bullet or a monkshood bullet from the Argents. Although, subconsciously both of the men knew he wouldn't go to the Argents since he had practically re-enacted Bonnie and Clyde's deaths all over Victoria Argent and his own police van.

Derek had woken up the next morning with his mind still allowing all of his anxious thoughts to flurry around in his brain. He tried to pick out the best-looking outfit for his first impressions dinner for his boyfriend's father. He didn't ever think he would be the type of person to worry about something like this ever in his entire life. But life always has a way of throwing you for a loop without any warning whatsoever.

Derek was very happy with the loop he'd been given though. He had fallen in love with the most courageous, brave person he'd ever met. Stiles was an admirable human being. He was loyal, funny, and so adorably charming and sexy that Derek couldn't help but think about him every minute. He remembered their first time together and his heart flooded out with emotion.

He got his things together and looked at his phone. He had missed a call from Stiles during his trance of thinking of the ADD teen. He re-dialed his number and nervously waited for someone to pick up on the other line. "Hey, Dere-bear." Stiles joked out.

"What did you just call me?" Derek asked out in an surprised and somewhat angry tone. "Dere-bear." Stiles laughed out into Derek's ear. "But it kinda sounds too much like a Care Bear and they don't have any wolves so it doesn't fit, does it?" Stiles asked hoping to not get a death threat in response to his annoying new nickname for his boyfriend.

"It doesn't fit. NOT at all." Derek told him in a completely serious tone of voice. Stiles knew he couldn't keep continuing the nickname so he just let it go. "Alright, I called earlier because I don't think this dinner thing is a good idea." Stiles confessed to his Alpha werewolf lover.

"It's definitely not a good idea. But your father didn't exactly give either one of us a choice in the situation, so I think we're stuck with it now." Derek told him in a no-nonsense voice. "We have to just suck it up and go through with it." He finished knowing Stiles would probably begin to list all the things that would go wrong, but he actually didn't for once in his life.

"You're right. I guess if I'm capable of loving someone, I should be capable of taking responsibility to my dad. He should know why." Stiles spoke up on the other end of the phone line. Derek smiled in a way he wished Stiles had seen since he loved Derek's smiles since they were a rare occurrence in life.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Derek said in a light-hearted tone. "By the sound of your voice, I'd say I do know." Stiles admitted in the same tone. "Dad, what's up?" He screamed out and Derek knew the Sheriff had entered in on an intimate moment on the telephone for his son.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked. "No, I was just talking to Derek. Warning him to wear his bulletproof vest to our house tonight. You know, the usual." Stiles sarcastically spoke out to his father. "That won't be necessary. Besides I can't cook for shit so I'm taking us out to dinner at the Italian restaurant. Is that okay Derek?" He shouted towards the phone.

"Yes, sir. It's fine." Derek told him. "All right, see you tonight at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late." The Sheriff finished his instructions before leaving Stiles' room and closing his son's door behind him and listening intently with his ears pressed against the door to hear the end of their phone conversation. That action shocked him as well. He hadn't really cared before, but his son seemed to be in love and he wanted to be involved in the relationship in a supportive, yet still stern way. That wasn't too bad he thought.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye." Stiles hung up the phone before opening the door and earning a shocked look from his father in the process. "If you're going to eavesdrop on my conversations, you could make it a little less obvious that you're doing so. I mean you didn't even walk down the stairs or anything like that to avert my attention. You really are bad at this sort of thing, huh, dad?" Stiles told the man.

"Yes, sorry. I'll make sure to be sneakier next time." He joked out to his son. "That's all I'm asking for." Stiles chuckled back at his father. "And that you don't completely hate my boyfriend." He finished his wishes to his dad.

"He's an innocent man. I don't hate him, I just want to know where this thing between the two of you is going. You can't blame for that now can you?" He told his son right back. "No, I can't." Stiles admitted reluctantly to his father. "But please, don't freak him out and make him run." Stiles completed his thoughts.

"He's not running now. He wanted you to go to dinner. He convinced you to go through with it, so I doubt I could scare him off even if I tried." The Sheriff tried to assure his son. Stiles finally realized his dad was right. Derek wasn't running and he didn't seem to be planning to anytime soon. "Thanks, dad. I love you." The Sheriff smiled and hugged his son warmly. "You're welcome. I love you too, Stiles."It was now the time for dinner and Derek had agreed to meet up at the Stilinski home first before the three were to leave for the restaurant. He had worn a nice, bright t-shirt and leather jacket and faded jeans instead of his usual completely all-dark outfit. It was a step up to him at least.

He rang the doorbell and Stiles answered wearing one of his good, plaid button-up shirts and the Sheriff wearing his uniform as usual. "Nice to see you, babe." Stiles whispered the last part to Derek hoping his father hadn't suddenly become a new Beta and heard him.

"You too." Derek told him before bringing him into a hug. The Sheriff stepped out of the door and stated it was time to leave. The trio left in his squad car, but he let Derek ride shotgun to not bring back any memories of his arrest a long time prior.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" The Sheriff asked him hoping to calm the man's nerves. "Yes, sir. I really am." Derek told him. The rest of the car ride to the restaurant was silent even Stiles didn't say anything. And that was saying something. Stiles never stopped talking, so he was obviously nervous out of his mind.

"Derek got out first and opened the door for Stiles. The Sheriff smiled at the nice gesture. "Well, at least he's a gentlemen." He spouted out before leading the way into the establishment. "Yes, at least he is." Stiles told Derek as they walked in hand-in-hand together.

The three were seated quickly probably due to his father's sheriff status. Everyone wanted to respect the lawman and Stiles liked it that way as opposed to him being hated. The love thing worked out better from the ADD teen as well.

The three ordered everything out and then the talks began. "So, I kinda have a little bit of an issue with the age difference." Sheriff Stilinski told Derek. "I'm twenty-three. I know I shouldn't be with a soon-to-be seventeen year old, but I really do care about him sir. I'd hope you wouldn't arrest me for that." Derek actually had joked out the last part. He was learning from Stiles, the teen had to be growing on him.

"Well, I guess I could overlook that. You seem to be serious about this, Stiles are you?" The Sheriff asked his son. Stiles looked around the restaurant nervously. "Yes, yes I am." He admitted to his dad. "So, my main point I wanted to make is if you two decide to do anything physical just please wear a condom. I know pregnancy isn't an issue, but I just want both of you to be completely safe." The Sheriff told them causing both of their mouths to drop from remembering they hadn't exactly used one during their first time.

"Damn it! You both already did it, and you didn't use one." The Sheriff figured out. The two looked around nervously at the same time until they met eyes and shook their heads away. "Well at least tell me you don't have any diseases Derek." Sheriff Stilinski told him.

"And I wouldn't?" Stiles asked out annoyed at the statement. "Stiles, you didn't have sex before with anyone else. I may have worked a lot, but I definitely know that much." The Sheriff told him and Derek let out a burst of laughter earning an annoyed scowl from Stiles. "What? It's true." Derek told him.

Stiles relented and snuggled his head into Derek's. Their food came out and the rest of the dinner was just polite and comical conversations. It hadn't been as bad as Stiles thought it was. He could tell his father would give him a lecture about sex when they got home. But everything was perfect in this instance. Stiles' life was absolutely perfect in every way at the moment. Well expect for the Wendigo thing, but his happiness at dinner with Derek and his dad was enough to overlook it for now at least. This was the first time since his mom passed away that Stiles felt completely and utterly happy. And he knew Derek would keep him that way. They were meant to be, and no one could stop them or stand in their way. It was destiny.


	18. Chapter 18: The Plans for the Future

A/N: The story is coming to an end. Thank you for all the support and everything. I'm still planning a sequel to it so the Wendigo plot will carry on to that story and not be resolved just letting you know. I'll save it for the sequel. Also give me ideas to the sequel if you want to see it. Here's the final chapter.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE PLANS FOR THE FUTURE

Sheriff Stilinski had let Stiles go over to Scott's home to stay knowing that he was going to Derek's of course. He wanted to show his support and once again left the two of them with the safe sex talk. They agreed to be safe if anything happened and the Sheriff left them after paying for the meal with help from Derek with the money. He thanked him and left as the two began to snuggle in the restaurant's booth.

Stiles and Derek were immensely happy in that moment when a waiter came to see them and tell them they needed the table for other paying customers. The two agreed and left with blush in their faces and left smiling and laughing when they got outside the restaurant.

They rushed over to Derek's Camaro and begin to kiss passionately next to the passenger side as Derek led him into the seat and broke the kiss. Stiles groaned and when Derek sat down in the driver's side, he began to kiss again inside the vehicle.

They remained together in a constant lip-lock for the next five minutes. They weren't paying attention to anyone else and finally decided to take this back to Derek's home. Stiles was going to stay the night again since he lied to his father about going to Scott's albeit knowing his father would know he was with Derek of course. But his father was trying so he didn't care.

Derek started up the engine and roared down the road to get to his property. He wanted to have Stiles then and there, but wanted to wait for a bed so it would be more comfortable for the ADD teen he had fallen in love with. When they arrived Stiles raced up the stairs of the unlocked home and quickly shimmied out of his clothing and plopped down onto the bed in anticipation.

Derek followed close suit behind him and also shimmied out of his clothes and laid down next to Stiles and began to caress the boy's stomach before kissing down and leaving marks on Stiles' neck. Stiles began to moan in pleasure and pure ecstasy before pulling Derek's face into another kiss and rubbing down his toned abs and stomach. His want and need for Derek Hale was growing stronger by the second.

Stiles pushed Derek down onto the bed and began to work his magic on Derek's member, something that made Derek happy to oblige. Stiles swirled his tongue around the tip and bobbed up and down for a good fifteen minutes before Derek demanded he stop so he could return the favor to the teen.

Stiles relented his magic, and Derek began to work on Stiles' member in an expert skill Stiles had came to love about him. Derek's tongue brought sparks of insanity into Stiles' brain and his heart flooded out with pleasure and intensity as the two were connected together in this one, hot steamy moment. Derek finished up about ten minutes later knowing he didn't want to Stiles to release his liquid yet and not until they had finished completely.

"You know I think you've got the most talented mouth I've ever seen." Stiles commented on Derek's blowjob skills in an pleased tone. "Thanks, you sure know what you're going too." Derek happily responded with pleasure present in his voice. The two just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Stiles broke the silence.

"You have a condom right. I know we've already done this before unprotected, but I don't want to lie to my dad about anything anymore and I promised him I would be safe." Stiles rushed out of his mouth. "Yes, I do have condoms Stiles. We'll be safe if you want to. It's probably a good idea I don't know what I could catch from that damn Wendigo." Derek joked out working at the plastic cover of a rubber he had in his drawer next to his bedside."I know what you mean. What are we going to do about her?" Stiles asked in preparation for what was coming. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, I'm only concerned with pleasing you." Derek told him with a seriousness in effect. This made Stiles realize he was the one Derek cared about most in the world and the realization brought butterflies to his stomach.

"I trust you." Stiles told Derek. Derek smiled and grinned as he lined Stiles up with his dick and slid into him ever so gently. Stiles once again began to take the lead in the situation and began to ride the length of Derek's member with expert skill that porn stars would be envious towards. Stiles sure was a pro at sex when he was in love.

Derek and Stiles were both emitting moans of pleasure and absolute ecstasy as the moment become more flurried in a storm of passion, lust, want, need, and desire. It was a hurricane of Stiles and Derek. It was only for them and they loved that aspect of it.

Moments later, Derek took the lead and turned Stiles to a doggy style-like position and began to become rougher yet staying gentle enough to not hurt the teen with his wolf powers at the same time. Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore and he erupted with a large puddle into Derek's blanket.

Derek continued to thrust into the boy and eventually was right there with him and his liquid flushed out of him and into Stiles' hole. It brought them both to the edge of exhaustion and they laid down onto Derek's mattress and threw the covers on top of them.

"I love you so much, Stiles." Derek initiated the love declaring fest much to Stiles and his own surprise. "I love you so much too, Derek." Stiles repeated knowing it was true. He and Derek were destiny. They were meant to be together forever. The Sterek chronicles would continue on through fighting the Wendigo and dealing with outside people, they would prevail. No matter how much trouble they had, Stiles and Derek would last forever.


	19. WrapUp for The Beginning

Just wanted to thank everyone again for liking this story. Just wanted to put this up for future references every story that is set within this continuity will continue to have The Sterek Chronicles as its main title with a different subtitle to differentiate it. Chapter One for TSC: The Obsession is up and I'm updating it and We're Supposed to Be Enemies today. Thanks for the support!


End file.
